How I love you, not your husband
by Elpiji
Summary: Hatsune Miku, di hari pemakaman wali kelasnya, malah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada istri beliau. Yuri, Luka/Miku. Koleksi ficlet bisa bersambung bisa tidak. Humor dingin. Sesi #01: How I met you, not your husband.


**#01: How I met you, not your husband.**

* * *

Bersekolah di akademi elevator khusus perempuan dari SD sampai SMA, aku—dan teman-teman sepermainan juga seperjuangan—sudah terbiasa dengan daftar pria idaman yang cuma berputar-putar di antara guru-guru kami yang masih muda.

Bagi kami, para gadis perawan bertitel _ojou-sama_ yang hampir tak pernah mengenal lelaki secara intim, terutama pada tahun pertama SMA di mana asrama adalah sebuah kewajiban, menyebut nama guru saat menerima pertanyaan 'siapa laki-laki yang yang kau suka?' sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh.

Megurine-sensei adalah salah satunya.

Wali kelas kami, berjenis kelamin tentu saja laki-laki. Mengajar mata pelajaran biologi—silakan bayangkan sendiri betapa besar penderitaannya saat materi reproduksi—dan masih berusia 30 tahun. Sudah menikah selama dua tahun, namun belum dikaruniai keturunan.

Yep, gadis-gadis di akademi ini tampaknya benar-benar haus akan lelaki sampai-sampai mengidolakan suami orang.

Tubuh atletis, gaya rambut klimis, dan tutur kata yang sistematis. Sungguh, meski terpaut lebih dari satu dekade dari siswi-siswi yang diajarnya, aku yakin mayoritas akan langsung memberi tanda tangan tanpa pikir panjang bila ditawari surat kesediaan menjadi istri kedua.

"... _uuh_ , Megurine-sensei... _uaah, sensei_ —"

Sayangnya, beliau sudah tiada.

Meninggal di usia muda. Tumor ganas tak terdeteksi, katanya. Begitu diperiksakan ke dokter, ternyata sudah hampir masuk stadium akhir. Satu-satunya pilihan cuma mencoba melawan kehendak Tuhan dengan kemoterapi, tapi kudengar beliau menolak untuk menerimanya.

Menurut imajinasi liar orang-orang di sekitar, dengan pribadi pemurah dan rendah hati beliau yang mendarah daging dari sudut pandang kami, banyak yang berpendapat Megurine-sensei sengaja karena tidak ingin membebani keluarganya dengan biaya terapi yang mahal.

Mengingat sikapnya selama menjadi wali kelasku, bisa kubayangkan. Oleh karenanya kuputuskan untuk mengikuti pendapat mayoritas dan tak berpikir lebih jauh atau berkhayal konyol mengenai alasan beliau menolak memperpanjang hidup walau sedikit.

Perempuan berambut pirang yang menangis parah di sampingku ini adalah ketua kelas kami, Kagamine Rin. Satu dari sekian banyak siswi yang tak hanya sekadar mengidolakan dan memandang wali kelas kami tercinta itu dari jauh, namun benar-benar mencintai dan ingin dicintai balik oleh beliau.

Tentu, Rin tahu kalau Megurine-sensei sudah punya istri. Tapi tampaknya ia tak peduli. Cinta memang benar buta, tampaknya. Aku percaya sekarang. Tidak banyak anak kelas satu SMA yang ikhlas dijadikan istri kedua oleh pria kepala tiga.

"..."

Aku diam-diam bersyukur Rin bukan esper. Mungkin tepatnya lagi, aku bersyukur yang namanya esper cuma ada dalam semesta fiksi. Entah bagaimana nasibku bila ada yang tahu betapa busuk dan hinanya isi kepalaku ini.

Sekolah kami cukup ketat mengenai masalah asrama. Kecuali dalam keadaan genting atau hari Minggu, jangankan keluar wilayah akademi, diam-diam menghubungi keluarga melalui telepon genggam saja tidak diberi izin. Keh, bawa ponsel saja tidak boleh. Kalau ada apa-apa, semuanya bergantung pada wartel yang sengaja dibuat oleh pihak asrama.

Terkutuk. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi yang mereka buat sendiri. Kalau suatu saat nanti aku jadi kepala asrama di akademiku ini, akan kucabut foto wanita tua yang mengusulkan ide itu dari deretan kepala-kepala sepanjang sejarah berdirinya akademi kami yang ada di ruang kepala asrama.

Aku dengar ini cuma khusus anak kelas satu, guna menanam nilai kemandirian. Di tahun kedua nanti, murid diizinkan membawa ponsel, dan bahkan katanya juga diperbolehkan kerja sambilan.

Tapi, yah, itu cerita di lain hari.

Seandainya akademi tempatku belajar dan tumbuh ini adalah sekolah umum, mungkin pemakaman Megurine-sensei bukan dipenuhi orang-orang yang memakai pakaian hitam berkabung, tapi seragam _sailor_ putih berdasi hitam khas akademi kami.

Mungkin oleh sebab itu—juga dikarenakan acaranya yang di pagi hari, yang mewakili pemakaman wali kelas kami tercinta cuma ketua dan wakil ketua kelas yang terkait.

Makanya, saat ini, Kagamine Rin bisa menangis di depan foto abu-abu mendiang pria yang dicintainya. Ia berkali-kali menyeka airmatanya dengan saputangan, walau akhirnya tetap terus mengalir keluar lagi dan lagi.

Ini pemandangan yang menyayat hati. Aku sendiri bahkan tak menduga cinta Rin sedalam itu. Entahlah, saat dulu ia pertama bercerita kalau ia mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada guru biologi kami itu, kupikir itu cuma cinta sesaat yang semu.

Bahkan saat Rin bilang ia ikhlas jadi istri kedua, aku masih menganggap itu cuma candaan. Tampaknya tidak demikian. Cinta sungguh perasaan yang kompleks. Sedikit banyak aku bersyukur belum pernah merasakan perasaan itu.

 _Sayangnya, rasa syukur itu takkan bertahan lama._

Sementara Rin menangis tersedu-sedu, aku, Hatsune Miku, yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas karena paksaan Rin sebagai teman masa kecil (walau sebenarnya 75% teman sekelasku adalah teman masa kecil), ikut berada di sini, demi bisa kabur dari mata pelajaran Kimia dan Biologi yang membuat mual, serta balet yang katanya opsional tapi tetap saja dimarahi bila tak ikut.

Ah, kalau kalimatku barusan terdengar agak dingin, aku minta maaf.

Bukan berarti aku tak menyukai Megurine-sensei—ia pria mengagumkan yang mampu memenuhi peran ayah dan kakak bagi kami semua, namun bagiku pribadi, Megurine-sensei tak jauh beda dengan guru-guru kami yang lain.

Tak jauh beda dengan guru wanita yang sudah mulai lanjut usia dan lupa dengan PR yang diberinya, atau bahkan guru matematika yang akan memukul bokong kami saat tak mampu mengingat berapa cos dari empat puluh lima derajat di luar kepala.

Mungkin betapa terpujinya sifat beliau tanpa sadar memberikannya tempat berbeda di hatiku, dan sejujurnya, aku merasa sedih saat ini. Namun tampaknya rasa sedih itu tak seperti milik Rin yang bisa mendorong keluarnya luapan air mata tanpa henti.

Intinya, aku sedih. Aku menyayangkan kematian Megurine-sensei, wali kelas kami yang tampan dan punya sifat idaman semua wanita. Aku menyayangkan kematian guru pria yang telah menjadi kakak dan ayah di saat kami cuma bisa pulang ke rumah seminggu sekali.

Mungkin orang tidak bisa merasakannya, tapi saat ini, aku berusaha sekeras mungkin agar air mataku juga ikut keluar walau cuma setetes. Sayangnya, tak bisa. Entah hatiku yang terlalu keras, atau kelenjar air mataku yang kurang peka.

"..."

Benar-benar wakil ketua kelas yang dingin. Seandainya gadis-gadis di kelasku tahu aku bahkan tak cukup menyayangi beliau sampai cukup untuk meneteskan air mata di saat kepergiannya, bisa-bisa aku akan disalib dan dibakar di tengah lapangan olahraga demi menghormati arwah Megurine-sensei di surga.

Aku berbeda dari anak-anak lain yang mengagumi beliau. Memang kuakui aku akan menyebut namanya bila ditanya laki-laki yang kusuka, namun itu semata-mata karena dari semua lelaki yang kukenal, cuma Megurine-sensei yang paling... berkualitas.

 _Mudahnya,_ aku tidak punya rasa apa-apa terhadap Megurine-sensei.

Pada wali kelas yang membuat para siswi bersorak gembira saat tahu akan mengurus kelas kami, pada pria yang membuat ketua kelas kami menangis kencang seolah kehilangan anggota keluarga sendiri.

Cuma rasa yang umum. Sekadar hormat tanpa rasa cinta, bila perlu dideskripsikan dengan kata.

"... sudah, Rin. Ayo. Yang lain menunggu."

Dalam posisi masing-masing masih duduk bersila setelah menyalakan dan menanam dupa untuk wali kelas tercinta, aku menepuk dan mengelus lembut pundak ketua kelas kami yang, kalau diberi kesempatan, mungkin akan menangis di sini sampai jatuh tertidur dan kemudian lanjut menangis saat bangun.

Mata yang biasanya secerah langit tanpa awan itu terlihat merah dan sembab. Juga sinis. Sangat sinis. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit aroma kebencian, bahkan. Seperti mengirim sebaris telegram berbunyi, 'kenapa kau tidak menangis?!'.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?! Apa kau tidak sedih, Miku?! Megurine-sensei meninggal, tahu! Meninggal! Wali kelas kita! Orang yang sudah mengurus kita selama setahun belakangan! Apa kau tidak sedih?!"

Orang bilang mata bicara lebih banyak daripada mulut. Entah pepatah yang berdusta atau Kagamine Rin adalah pengecualian. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya jauh lebih spesifik dan rinci daripada apa yang bisa aku cerna dari tatapan matanya.

Refleks karena bingung, aku menggaruk bagian belakang leher. Membuang mata, mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat dan tak menyinggung perasaan Rin. Semakin banyak waktu yang kupakai, maka makin marahlah pula ia, pikirku. Tak mungkin aku bilang, "Aku cuma tak merasakan dorongan untuk menangis."

Tatapannya membuatku gugup. Ah, gawat. Aku benar-benar lemah di bawah tekanan. Semoga kalimat yang akan kuucapkan nanti tidak terdengar terbata-bata.

Mungkin makan lima detik kesunyian sebelum aku menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk diutarakan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan berkelahi di depan guru kalian. Apa kalian mau Megurine-sensei bangkit dari kubur cuma untuk memarahi muridnya yang bertengkar di hari pemakamannya?"

Yang memotong sebelum aku sempat mengucap sepatah kata adalah seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah muda.

"Ah... iya. Maafkan kami."

Akhirnya, yang keluar dari mulutku malah permohonan maaf.

Wanita itu memakai kimono hitam polos, pakaian khas tanda berkabung. Aku tidak tahu rambutnya sepanjang mana, tapi cepol sederhana dan berkesan apa adanya di belakang kepala mungilnya itu tampak cukup tebal dan anggun, terbungkus jaring hitam berhias pita kecil.

Bibirnya yang berkilau oleh olesan pelembab bibir itu menampakkan senyum kecil. Matanya menyipit membentuk lengkung sabit, menyembunyikan permata hijau yang barusan terlihat sesaat.

Tangannya yang mulus, menjulur keluar dari lengan kimono yang lebar, memegang pundakku dan Miku pelan. Bahkan dari luar pakaianku, aku bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit ari yang ada di ujung jari-jarinya, atau betapa cantik kuku-kukunya yang terawat rapi dan bersih.

Ekspresi tersenyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi lembut yang sulit diartikan. Duduk bersila, menemani kami yang masih berada di depan altar wali kelas tersayang, wanita itu berbicara dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Suamiku pasti bahagia karena dicintai oleh murid-murid seperti kalian."

Saat itu, aku sadar kalau perempuan ini, perempuan dewasa yang bahkan terlihat cantik dalam balutan pakaian kimono khusus berkabung, yang kemudian kuketahui bernama depan Luka, adalah istri dari mendiang Megurine-sensei.

Di detik yang sama juga, aku menyadari satu hal lain.

Ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang bergejolak. Perasaan aneh yang pada awalnya aku sendiri sulit untuk mengerti.

Rasa yang timbul saat aku menangkap pantulan dalam bongkah permata hijau di matanya, saat jemarinya menyentuh bahuku, saat aroma parfumnya menyesaki paru-paru, saat suara lembutnya bagai menjadi melodi yang membuat otak terasa meleleh.

Perasaan yang mirip seperti cerita Kagamine Rin setahun yang lalu, saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan mendiang wali kelas kami.

Hatiku yang keras dan dingin, hatiku yang bahkan tak bisa memberi dorongan untuk menangisi guru lelaki baik hati yang sudah berperan besar dalam hidupku selama setahun belakangan, saat ini, tengah merasakan kehangatan aneh yang membuatku ingin segera memeriksakan kewarasan.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Kata orang, 'itu' datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang tahu kapan dan dari mana datangnya, atau siapa orangnya. Begitu 'itu' datang, kau cuma akan sadar kalau kau sedang mengalaminya, dan kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya selain berserah pada waktu.

Tampaknya kali ini pepatah tak berdusta, dan tampaknya pula aku bukanlah pengecualian.

Aku, dengan tidak sopannya, pada pemakaman wali kelasku, telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada istri beliau.

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton  
(obviously, no profits taken)**

 **Peringatan:**

Yuri negitoro—Luka/Miku.  
JK!Miku x Widow!Luka (MILF atau bukan tergantung selera Anda).  
Rating untuk saat ini T. _Untuk saat ini.  
_ Setiap chapter bakal cuma berkisar ~1k (cuma cerita untuk ditulis di saat santai, rencananya).  
 _Update_ sporadik, cuma di saat kadar vanila dalam diri berlebih.

 _ **Fun fact:**_

Inspirasi dapat dari potongan klip dari entah JAV atau film semi yang secara kebetulan (kata orang, kalau kata saya mah takdir) ketemu di YouTube. Karena begitu manis sampai membuat saya stres nyari versi penuhnya di mana, akhirnya saya putusin untuk ngebuat versi sendiri. (lol)

Eniwei, selamat membaca—kalau pun ada yang baca (orz)  
Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
